Waking up
by tobiatris
Summary: Elena wakes up! It's a delena fanfic, I'll try to update as much as possible. Please review! Main story line will start on chapter 3. Heads up- Elena is becomes a vampire again...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my vampire diaries fanfic of Elena waking up. It's without the stuff that has happened after, so no whole thing with Cade and stuff. It's going to be Delena so… Anyway I hope you guys like it! And please review!

Xoxo

GG

STEFAN POV

"No."

"Why not?" Caroline protests.

"If it doesn't work, he'll lose it." I respond.

"He is your brother, he should know!" She continues.

"Klaus said don't tell him, and I agree."

"Klaus! Since when do you listen to him?"

"I'm not listening to him, I just think that if this doesn't work, we'll never get him back," I respond.

"Bu-"

"This stays between you, me, Klaus, and whoever he drags into this, okay."

Caroline huffs before agreeing. I walk over to her and put my arm around her shoulder before we walk towards the door of The Grill. As we are exiting the door, we bump into Jeremy and Ric.

"Just the people we wanted to see!" I say.

"Oh crap, this can't be good." Jeremy mutters under his breath.

"Okay, so is there any way that you two can somehow get Damon out until, like midnight?"

"Okay, 1. Why, 2. Wouldn't that be a little hard considering, you know, Elena turned into sleeping beauty exactly 2 years ago?" Ric responds.

" Well, yes. But I really need him out of the house as soon as possible. I don't care if you kill him and lock him up I just need him out of the house."

"Okay fine, you, my friend, just ruined my night." Ric says.

"Yeah, he's going to be such a downer." Jeremy says as they walk away.

Caroline and I are sitting on the couch, waiting, a few hours after Damon left. It's about 5 pm, Klaus was supposed to be here an hour ago. Caroline is almost asleep when I hear my least favorite person entering the room.

"Are we going to do this or are we going to lay around all night and nap?" Klaus says announcing his present.

"I don't know, maybe we'll nap," Care says in a sarcastic tone, giving me a kiss, before standing up. We've been dating for about a year now, and it drives Damon crazy. Whenever I'm happy, Damon seems to be mad, what a coincidence.

"So what exactly is the plan?" I ask, standing up as well.

"I'll tell you when we get there, we don't have all day." Klaus says.

Caroline and I get in my car, as Klaus gets in his, and we drive off.

"So we're really going to do this?" Care asks.

"No turning back now." I respond as we arrive at the Salvatore crypt.

So it's nothing really yet, but it will be soon! I hope you guys liked it, I'll add more as soon as I can, hopefully tonight! Please review!

Xoxo

GG


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I reposted the first chapter so it's readable now! Anyway here's the next chapter!**

 **Xoxo**

 **GG**

 **STEFAN POV**

"Will that work?" I ask.

"No, I came up with this plan and didn't actually take in to consideration if it would work," he responds sarcastically. "Of course it will work," he adds as we see a black car emerging from the darkness. Caroline and I follow Klaus to the car and we watch as 2 women get out of the car and hug Klaus.

As they walk back towards the car to get something out, Klaus tells us that they were his witches, not like we couldn't figure that out.

"What are they getting out of the car?" Caroline asks.

"Not a what my dear but a who," he responds.

"Wait, you brought him _here_?" I ask, he really _wouldn't_ bring him here, he couldn't, could he?

But of course he would, because he's Klaus. We watch as the witches escort him out of the car.

"I really don't understand why I'm here," he says.

One of the witches, obviously ignoring him, tells Caroline and I, "Klaus already compelled him not to use any magic until he tells him to, so you're safe."

"Okay, let's get on with it," Klaus says.

Klaus begins to compel him, asking, "how to you undo the curse?"

"There's a spell that can undo any magic put on her within the past 3 years, including the curse and any other magic." Kai tells us.

"Wait a second, the cure." Caroline points out.

"What about the cure?" Klaus compels Kai.

"Elena would become a vampire again, and the cure won't exist any more."

"We can't do that to Elena." I say.

"Sunshine, if she doesn't have the cure in her then we don't have to worry about her being in danger," Klaus responds, talking to me like a 4 year old.

"No, we can't do that!" Caroline says.

"We have to!" Klaus responds, losing his temper.

"Would you rather have her safe and awake or in danger and asleep?" Klaus yells.

"Okay, calm down. We can't do this." Caroline says.

"I agree with Caroline." I say.

"We're doing this," Klaus says.

"No we're not!" Caroline yells.

"If she has the cure inside of her, she's at risk of being killed, any moment, any time!"

"People know that she has the cure inside of her, so they just have to find out where she is, and that won't take long," one of the witches chimes in.

"Wait a second, people know?" I ask.

"Of course they do!" Klaus responds.

"Then maybe we should do this," I admit.

"Stefan!" Caroline says, smacking my arm.

"If people know, it's only a matter of time," I tell her.

"Okay, but I really don't like this idea."

"Me either," I respond.

"Okay, let's get on with this!" Klaus says.

He compels Kai to start the spell, and it begins.

While he does the spell, Klaus gets a blood bag out of the car and we walk into the crypt.

I open the coffin lid.

 **So I'm sorry that chapter wasn't very good. I'm going to post the next chapter soon and that will be where the story really starts. Leave me ideas if you have any. Please review!**

 **Xoxo**

 **GG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This is where the main storyline will start. Please review!**

 **Xoxo**

 **GG**

 **ELENA POV** (yayJ)

 _Hunger_.

The first thing I feel; an aching pain; hunger. I begin to become aware of what's around me. I feel the pillow beneath my head, and the soft velvet around me, rubbing against my arms. My legs are cold, as well as my arms.

I begin to hear muffled sounds.

But then I smell it. The smell overwhelming my senses.

I build up the energy and begin to open my eyes.

Everything becomes clear, and I take a breath gasping for air.

"Elena, it's okay," I hear someone say in a panicked voice. Someone? Wait that's Stefan's voice.

My head hurts so much I can't focus but I manage to murmur out the word, "Stefan?"

"Yes, it's me." I hear.

Then I taste it, something shoved into my mouth. I taste it.

It's delicious. The more I drink, the more I become aware of what's around me.

Wait, what am I drinking?

My vision becomes un-blurred, and I realize what I'm drinking.

 _Blood._

I shove it away from my mouth and sit up.

I look around and see the Salvatore Crypt, and I see Stefan, Caroline, and Klaus.

"What?" I say.

"Hi there love," Klaus says.

"Why was I drinking blood, what year is it, oh my gosh Bonnie!" I say and begin to cry.

"No, no, Bonnie's okay!" Caroline says.

"Then how am I here?"

"We got the spell broken, but that meant that you had to become a vampire again, boo hoo you're safe!" Klaus says.

But how can I be a vampire? I'm human, I took the cure. _Damon._ Wait where's Damon?"

"Damon, where is he?" I ask.

"He's safe, don't worry. We didn't tell him because we didn't know if it would work. It's only 2 years since the wedding." Stefan say.

"I need to see him!" I respond and start to get out of my coffin.

"Elena hold on a second." Stefan tells me.

"Why? I need to see Damon." I say.

"He won't be back to the house for a few hours. Here, take my keys, go take a few hours and cool off and then you can see Damon okay?" Stefan tells me.

I nod and then completely get out of the coffin before hugging Stefan and Caroline and thanking them and Klaus. I get in Stefan's car and begin driving to the Salvatore boarding house. I enjoy my surroundings and just think.

I then realize that I'm at their house and get out of the car, walking into the closest thing to home I have.

I walk through the familiar living room and upstairs.

I go into Damon's room and smell the familiar scent of comfort. I go in his drawers and find my old clothes. I grab underwear, a bra, joggers, socks, and one of Damon's shirts just for the comfort.

Stefan said Damon won't be here for a few hours, so I decide to take a shower. I take a shower in Damon's bathroom and get dressed.

I decide to wait in Stefan's room, I might as well wait for Damon to come home and then surprise him.

I must fall asleep on Stefan's bed, because I wake to the sound of the front door opening, and hear someone going to Damon's room.

 _Damon's here._

 **Hi guys! So I hope you liked it! I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Please review!**

 **Xoxo**

 **GG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while since I posted, I had a huge school project due. But anyways here is the next chapter!**

 **Xoxo**

 **GG**

 **Elena POV**

I slowly walk into Damon's room to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, facing away from the door, with his head between his knees.

"Go away Stefan. You know it's been 2 years since Elena… you know and I'm really not in the mood." Damon murmurs. Just hearing his voice makes we smile and blush and feel at home. I don't say anything just yet though.

I slowly creep towards the bed, feeling joyful just seeing Damon and how perfect he is. I climb onto the bed.

"What are you doing Stefan. Please go away." He mumbles, making me blush.

I crawl across the bed and sit on the edge next to Damon.

I see him look up at me, as he rises I see his gorgeous, perfect eyes light up with hope and joy. As I look him in the eyes, I feel real happiness. Looking into the eyes of the person I love most, I feel my world brighten.

When he's sitting up completely, he's stunned. I feel tears well up in my eyes and I see Damon's well up as well as he finds a way to say, "Elena."

I feel myself start to cry as I mumble back, "It's me."

He kisses me with passion and joy and I feel fireworks go off inside of me. I only feel this way when I'm with Damon, like we are the only two people in the universe.

We pull away and rest out foreheads against each other's, tears poring down both of our cheeks with crazy smiles plastered on our faces.

"Ho- how are you here?" He asks.

"I'm not even sure, Klaus I guess." I say laughing through the joyful tears.

He kisses me again, more passionately this time. Then I remember and pull away.

"Damon, there's something you need to know," I say, nervous for his reaction.

I see his face fall, filling with concern, "What, what's wrong?"

"Th- the spell to wake me up. It made me a-a va- vampire again." I stutter out.

His eyes immediately widen, "I'm so sorry Elena," he breathes out.

As my happy tears are now sad tears, I say, "It's okay, I just feel bad because we were going to both be mortal and-" He shuts me up with a kiss.

I wrap my arms around him and we continue to kiss, growing more passionately by the second. We lay down, as I continue to feel those fireworks.

We are one.

 **(A/N – This is the same pov through Damon's eyes.)**

 **Damon POV**

As I walk into the house, I'm pissed. Ideally, today I would have been alone, missing Elena on my own.

But I ended up spending it at the grill with Jeremy and Alaric.

I know Stefan set me up so I wouldn't be alone today, and that makes me mad.

I go up to my room and sit down on my bed and hear Stefan come in.

I r _eally_ don't want to talk.

"Go away Stefan. You know it's been 2 years since Elena… you know and I'm really not in the mood." I say, praying he'll go away. But I still hear him coming towards me.

Then I feel him get on the bed, I really hope it's not one of those 'brotherly support times' where he lectures me on how Elena will eventually come back and how I should just live my life.

"What are you doing Stefan. Please go away." I mumble. Would he just leave already.

Then I feel a figure sit next to me, but it's not him. It someone else.

I look up and look into the eyes that I have loved since day one. Those dark brown eyes that I love.

I suddenly get the most powerful feeling of happiness and love. I don't know how she could be here, but I don't care. She brightens my world. She _is_ my world.

I feel tears appear in my eyes, how is she here? Is she really here?

"Elena?" I somehow find a way to say.

I see her start to cry as she mumbles back, "It's me."

I kiss her with passion and hoy, and I feel happy. I haven't felt this way since the last time I was with her, I feel like we are the only 2 people in the universe.

We pull away, both crying like crazy and smiling like idiots.

"Ho- how are you here?" I ask.

"I'm not even sure, Klaus I guess." She says laughing through the joyful tears, causing me to laugh as well.

I kiss her even more passionately this time, but she suddenly pulls away.

"Damon, there's something you need to know," she says, is she okay?

I say, "What, what's wrong?"

"Th- the spell to wake me up. It made me a-a va- vampire again." She stutters.

I feel my eyes widen, and I feel so bad for her. I'm sure it has something to do with waking her up, but I feel _so_ bad for her. "I'm so sorry Elena."

"It's okay, I just feel bad because we were going to both be mortal and-" I can't listen to this. I don't care about myself, I just care about Elena. I shut her up with a kiss.

We wrap our arms around each other as we continue to kiss, we soon lay down. She makes me feel like I am good, like I am worthy of being loved

We are one.

 **Hi guys! I hoped you liked it! I'll try to update soon!**

 **Xoxo**

 **GG**


End file.
